leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Protect the Queen
Založí se Custom game > Summoner's Rift > Draft Mode. Každý tým si vybere jednoho šampióna, který musí být žena. Tento šampión bude označen jakožto královna a druhý tým se jí musí pokusit zabít. Ostatní hráči jsou poskoci. První tým, kterému umře královna 7 krát, musí dát Surrender a prohrává hru. Hrací pole Hrací pole je limitováno na jednu půlku jungle. Tým který pickuje jakožto druhý v pořadí vybírá půlku jungle na které se bude hrát. Na výběr je Nashorova půlka jungle a Drakova půlka jungle (zobrazeno na obrázku). Všechny boje se pak můsí odehrát na néto půlce jungle. Vybrané půlka jungle se ještě dělí na čtvrtiny jungle dle bližšího týmu, tyto čtvrtiny jsou rozdělěny řekou. Pokud se jakýmkoliv způsobem dostane královna z hracího pole, musí okamžitě spáchat sebevraždu u nepřátelského týmu a toto zabití se počítá do finálního skóre. Pravidla #Hráči se musí vyhnout tomu, aby dostávali XP od minionů na lince. Pokud hrozí, že minioni zničí věž, prostě ji zničí. #Summoner kouzlo Teleport není povoleno. #Kempy monster červeného buffu (Red Brambleback a 2x Cinderling) a modrého buffu (Blue Sentinel a 2x Sentry) je možno zabíjet, ale všechny ostatní neutrální monstra musí zůstat naživu. #Když je královna zabita, oba dva týmy se mohou stáhnout z hracího pole. Hráči s mohou nahánět a zabíjet do té doby, co zůstanou na hracím poli. Když jej opustí, nemůžou se pronásledovat a zabíjet. #Když je královna zabita, tak hráči kteří v té době nejsou v nepřátelské čtvrtce jungle, se do ní nemohou opět vrátit, dokud oba dva týmy nejsou v plném počtu 5 lidí. #Když umře královna a všechny boje ustanou, oba týmy se vrátí na svoji čtvrtinu jungle. #Královna začíná kolo tím, že napíše do all chatu GO, v tu dobu kdy jsou její hráči připraveni vyrazit. Aby kolo začalo, musí to napsat obě královny. Specifické pravidla pro královnu #Po narození v bázi se musí královna bezprodleně vrátit do hry a oznámit to nepřátelskému týmu. #Královna nemůže kupovat jakékoliv předměty v průběhu hry. Nicméně, může koupit Trinket - Sweeping Lens. #Královna musí mít summoner kouzla Clairvoyance a Heal. Specifické pravidla pro poskoky #Poskoci se mohou vrátit k fontáně, aby se vyléčili nebo nakoupili, jen když umřou. #Poskoci si mohou koupit jakékoliv předměty. #Poskoci nemohou používat summoner kouzla Clairvoyance nebo Heal. #Po dobu co jakákoliv královna neumře, se poskoci mohou vrátit na hrací pole ihned poté, co se oživí. Pokud už jakákoliv královna umřela, musí čekat na nové kolo. #Pokud je poskok zabit věží, minionem či neutrálním monstrem (Executed), musí počkat u fontány dokud jakákoliv královna neumře. Herní tipy *Ve hře získáte velmi málo zkušeností i goldů, proto je dobré hrát šampióny, kteří jsou dobří v úvodu hry a nespoléhají na ultimátní schopnost a předměty. *Na královnu se doporučuje šampiónka, které má: CC nebo léčbu nebo nějakou schopnost na útěk. *Čím více CC nebo AoE v týmu, tím větší šance na výhru. Dodatky *Pokud umře jedna královna a hned pak další, počítají se obě zabití do skóre. Doporučujeme po zabití nepřátelské královny okamžité stažení své královny mimo bojiště. *Pokud jakákoliv královna umře, můžou se dobojovat všechny probíhající boje a můžou se honit nepřátelští poskoci. Pokud jsou ale nepřátelští hráči mimo dohled, nesmí začít žádný boj, dokud nebude nové kolo. *Pokud umře vaše královna ve vaší čtvrtině jungle, tak je možné pronásledovat a útočit na nepřátelský tým ve své čtvrtině jungle do té doby, než vkročí do jejich čtvrtiny jungle. *Pokud umře vaše královna v nepřátelské čtvrtině jungle, tak je možné pronásledovat a útočit na nepřátelský tým v jejich čtvrtině jungle do té doby, než opustí hrací plochu. Ale členové vašeho týmu, kteří nejsou v nepřátelské čtvrtině jungle, nesmí vkročit do nepřátelské čtvrtiny jungle. Jakmile boje skončí, musíte opustit nepřátelskou jungli. *Všichni hráči se můžou pohybovat pouze v jungli po vyznačené půlce mapy. *Pokud umře jakákoliv královna, může jakýkoliv hráč utéci z hrací plochy a tím nemůže být zabit. Upřesnění pohlaví šampiónů pro královnu Většinu ženských šampiónů každý hráč pozná, tady jsou vypsany další, na první pohled neurčité, ženské šampiónky: *Anivia *Kayle *Lissandra *Orianna *Poppy *Rek'Sai *Tristana Variace na Protect the Queen Protect the Soraka Bot *Žádné speciální pravidla. Cílem je zabít 10x nepřátelského Soraka Bota a ochránit svého. Pro 8 hráčů. Krátká verze *Hráčů: 10 *Mapa: Summoner's Rift a Draft mód. *Cíl hry: 7x zabít nepřátelskou královnu *Rozdělění hráčů v týmu: Královna (1 hráč, ženský šampión) a Poskoci (4 hráči, mužský šampión) *Omezení summoner kouzel: Královna (musí mít Clairvoyance a Heal) a Poskoci (nesmí mít Clairvoyance a Heal) *Omezení předmětů: Královna (nákup pouze Trinket - Sweeping Lens) *Omezení hrací plochy: Půlka jungle *Začátek kola: Obě královny napíší GO *Konec kola: Královna/ny zabita/ty Další specifika: Další specifika v detailních pravidlech. Kategorie:Custom módy